COMATOSE
by whitewolf022
Summary: another continuation of what happened after the wolves died and were reborn. pairings: KibaXOC, TsumeXOC, HigeXBlue yes, the title is from Skillet's song 'Comatose'


_Comatose_ 4.08

* * *

The night was quiet, save for our paws as we tore through the dense, silent forest. It was almost the start of fall, and yet the temperature was dropping again like winter had already set in. This was all fine with me. It was how I preferred things to be, anyway...

He looked over his shoulder as he sniffed the air a third time tonight. 'Nothing new.' The tan wolf's round face shook as he gave us an updated report on our surroundings. He growled from behind my tail, making me look at the stained bandage around my older brother's paw. 'Tsume,' I began before he snorted. 'I'll be fine, already, Nik. Quit blubbering.' Tsume growled. I felt my ears lower before the silver female, our latest packmate, trodded over to the stubborn grey wolf, nosing his mane. 'Don't be cross, Tsume. Nikki's only being concerned.' Eri crooned quietly to her companion. Tsume snorted under his breath, deciding not to fight with the stubborn she-wolf; he sighed, bowing his head. She smiled softly, looking to our leader and giving him a nod. Kiba nodded back, looking to the moon hanging high over the canopies of the wood before he set off at a swift run. I galloped after him, Tsume and Eri taking after my heels with Blue, Hige and Toboe tailing us as we ran...

The birds chirped overhead. I roused, looking past my drowsy spell to find my mate still sleeping, obviously having a good dream. I smiled, scooting closer to his white mass. His left eye opened slowly; Kiba's bright amber eyes shot open as he realized it was dawn.

I sighed.

'Morning.' He yawned, shaking his head.

'Morning.' I stifled a yawn, leaning into his neck.

Kiba chuckled, a light noise in his throat, his snout nudging my cheek. I swatted his nose away with a paw lazily. He laughed quietly, halting as he yawned again.

A loud snore told me that we were obviously the only ones awake.

'And I thought **Brother** slept in late,' I shook my head, placing it on my paws.

'Doesn't look like it.' Kiba stood, stretching his front legs before his hind legs, shaking his body of dirt.

He growled softly, placing a paw on my chest and turning me on my back in surrender.

'Kiba,' I laughed.

Kiba grinned, his tail wagging on end as he bowed to nuzzle my neck, his small whiskers along his nose tickling my ear, before he rested his head on my chest. He sighed, flopping down, his body lowering back onto the cold floor.

I giggled at his lazy eyes, smiling and resting back...

* * *

We'd been traveling for nine months already. In that time, we gained a new pack member in the form of Kiba's long-lost younger sister Eri. Tsume took an immediate fancy to her when they met up while fighting one of the Nobles' robotic hunters. I always teased him about finding a mate and he always retorted in his usual way. Now he's all but snapped at me.

Now that Eri's with him.

I'm happy for him.

I'm glad that he's not alone anymore. We're still searching for Paradise. If my parents were still around, they'd give me an earful of a lecturing rant about not finding it sooner and why the hell it took us almost a whole damn year to find heaven. Yup, that's a pretty image of my Mommy and Daddy...

"Hey," he nudged me. I looked up from sitting down against the tree.

"Want to walk around?" Kiba asked. I nodded, getting up and walking away with him flanking me out of the clearing...

Usually 'walk around' meant to be alone with him. Which we did on a regular basis whenever we stopped, mind you. I guess I'd never have thought of things that way. Don't get me wrong. Kiba's a great wolf. He was gentle. And romantic... when he wanted to be. Which was half if not most of the time. But other than that, he was just about the perfect mate. Of course, I didn't really fall in love with him for that. Not really. Mainly it was because it struck me, when we first met, that he was a strong type of guy who was like me and was stubborn and kind and protective and said what he thought was right and followed his heart. Hey, who wouldn't pick him? But anyway, Kiba and I are a team. It's not Equivalent Exchange if we were unbalanced, right? He has my back and I his. Kiba, of course, has his somewhat redeeming qualities. Besides being perfect mate material, he's hotheaded when he wants to be, and quiet to the point where you have to start the damn conversation, and boy as hell is he adamant! It's nerve wracking... but I'm not complaining. I wanted him and now I'm stuck with him for eternity. If that ain't Paradise, tell me what is...

"Wow." I murmured, looking up after lounging with him on the cold ground. Small, soft flakes began descending to earth, landing gracefully on the land and its inhabitants.

"First snowfall." Kiba mused quietly, catching one with his palm. It melted.

"You've never seen one before?" He asked me, wiping the water off his hand.

"Not like this. I lived in a city most of my life, remember? Snowfall usually meant winter, which meant death." I explained.

* * *

"Not with me." He muttered, lying back against the fallen log.

"It meant death was coming..." My mind bolted to when I was a cub.

The flames that incinerated all I had once loved burned in my mind, the familiar smell of dead grass, a wolf's mournful cry...

"Nikki!" Kiba declared, his hands shaking me. I started, sitting bolt upright.

"What?" I asked, looking at him fearfully.

"You fainted. You were talking and then you just spaced out." He answered, his face paler than mine.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized, lying back down.

Kiba lay down beside me, worry evidently glazing over his eyes.

I stroked his face, calming his worry.

He managed a smile, kissing my forehead softly before he settled down.

I smiled tiredly, curling up in his hold.

"Kiba, I'm sorry I got you scared." I apologized again.

"It's OK."He waved it off.

"Just get some sleep." Kiba urged, his sigh escaping half strangled from his chest.

I looked at him.

He smiled, kissing my forehead.

I looked down, sitting up.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, sitting at my side.

"Can you?" I asked quietly.

He flushed, chuckling slightly.

"Alright." He sighed, ducking his head to hold mine lovingly.

I kissed him back sternly, feeling him take hold of my face in his hands, refusing to let me go now. I needed to wake up, anyway...

* * *

He stood at my side loyally, standing his ground as the two were held in a death staring contest.

"Fine." Tsume sighed, letting the young leader win.

Kiba grinned.

"So that makes _you_ an uncle!" Eri laughed.

"It also makes _you_ an aunt!" The grey wolf shot back.

The silver wolf pouted.

"Guys, seriously. We're not having pups yet." I sweatdropped.

"Not fair." She muttered.

"Hell yeah it is." He smirked.

"Bastard." Eri decked him; Tsume jumped out of the way.

She gave chase, sprinting after him. "Dick! Asshole **baka**!!" Eri shouted.

"You're one to talk, bitch!" Tsume grinned.

"Shut the hell up so I can kill you!" She ordered.

I sighed.

"They'll stop." Kiba assured me. "Yeah; eventually." I muttered...

* * *

"Kiba!" I exclaimed.

The robotic hunter aimed at him.

"Eri, now!" Tsume barked.

She slammed her palms onto the earth; I followed her example.

A great rift shook the earth, cracking widely beneath the machine.

"KIBA JUMP!" I shouted.

He didn't need telling twice, leaping high as the hunter fell down.

I slammed my palms again, sealing up the rift's crack.

"Nice job, girls." Kiba nodded, looking past me; he threw me onto the ground, shielding me as we stood.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded.

"Darcia." Kiba snarled quietly, his arm shielding me stiffening.

I looked past him to see a maroon wolf standing atop the ravine.

My eyes flashed...

* * *

He descended towards us.

Tsume growled softly, standing at Eri's side.

He took on human form, the gold wolf eye he was cursed with never fading from his face.

"What do you want?" Kiba demanded coldly, his jaw clenched as I heard his teeth ground together.

"To ask for aid." He answered solemnly.

I widened my eyes before they narrowed.

"Whythe hell should we help **you**? Have you forgotten _already_ of our previous encounter, **Darcia**?" My voice was loud with sheer ferocity.

Eri glanced at me surprisedly.

I ignored her look.

My ears perked as a gun cocked in his left hand.

"You have forgotten, wolf, that I too own a piece of Paradise." He withdrew a shining obsidian orb.

"The stone..." Eri murmured.

"So what? We don't need that crap." Tsume's snarling voice challenged, making her jump.

"Still foolhardy." Darcia mused.

"Leave him alone." Eri snarled, making his mismatched eyes lock on her.

She snarled lowly, baring her teeth that had inherited Kiba's same glistening white hue.

"So you have found another mongrel to drag to the ends of the earth...She is nothing more than a bitch." Darcia declared sharply.

"Bastard!"Tsume barked angrily, leaping at him.

He tackled the grey wolf, pinning him down.

"Brother!" I barked, rushing to his aid.

I jumped onto Darcia's back, my teeth latching into his mane.

He snarled, releasing the grey wolf and rushing away, trying to buck me off.

I rode him, my claws and teeth sinking into his back.

'Nikki!' Tsume barked.

Darcia threw me off at last; I landed on my paws softly, baring my teeth.

'I won't let you kill him. Not again.' I vowed, meeting him.

The maroon wolf snarled, his tail in the air.

I snarled back, circling him.

Darcia mirrored me, his long legs shifting his large mass as his movements reflected mine.

I growled.

'I've grown a hell of a lot stronger since last. I won't die by your fangs.' I snarled coldly.

'We shall see.' He snapped; I lunged.

Darcia flew at me...

* * *

Fur flew.

Blood fell.

Yelps of pain sounded.

The night's silence was shattered completely as the dance of the death match continued.

Jaws locking, I sank my teeth into his side.

Darcia snarled in pain, his neck craning to latch his fangs into my ribs.

I yelped, being forced to release him; he tossed me aside. I landed on my uninjured side, rising steadily as he lunged. I attacked the fallen Noble, blood flying from his and my body as we fought. I landed a ways away as we regained ourselves. _Damnit. Gotta think of a new strategy... Or I'm toast._ I thought grudgingly as I watched him charge.

_That's it!_ My eyes widened.

"Eri, Kiba!" I called.

Kiba dove for him without second's haste, tackling the fallen Noble.

They tumbled in the snow.

"Eri, help me on this one." I beckoned.

She rushed over to my side.

I created two rifles, handing her one. I readied my own.

"Which one?" She wondered, gun point aimed at the two fighting males.

"Kiba, I love you!" I hollered. The white wolf leapt away, knowing the signal. "That one." I told her, aiming at Darcia as he shook out of it. "FIRE!" I roared. Two bullets fired directly at the maroon wolf...

* * *

His blood pooled around his body.

I wiped my hands of dirt, feeling my nose wrinkle as I took a brief whiff of his stench.

"That was amazing!" Toboe declared happily.

Eri smiled over at me from holding onto Tsume, winking once. I grinned, looking as Kiba came to hold me as he already knew how I was after performing alchemy, scooping me in his arms. "The mountains aren't far off." He announced. A great relief split around the pack.

"Really?" Blue wondered.

He nodded, looking down at me. "Let's rest for a while before continuing. It's almost dawn." Kiba stated, looking past the mountainous region as the sky was growing paler. I nodded, letting him carry me out of the ravine...

"Ow," I muttered as he wrapped the bandages around my tender wrist.

"Try not to flinch." Kiba advised lightly, tying the bandages and biting into the cloth, tearing the rest of it off after he got what he needed.

I smiled slightly, gripping my forearm.

"How're your ribs?" He asked as he wiped the blood smudges from my face.

"Still sore, but they're healing." I said, sitting patiently as he finished cleaning me up, pulling away.

"So remind me when you got so doctor-like?" I asked curiously as he wiped his hands.

"After we began dating." He answered absently.

"Why?" Kiba asked, cocking his head briefly.

"Just wondering." I shrugged, sitting back into the wall.

"You think too much sometimes." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Shut up; not like you haven't." I grinned.

"Oh haven't I?" Kiba's blue eyes flashed mischievously.

"Kiba, honestly! I'm recovering, baka!" I laughed as he tackled me. "I know. But we wolves heal fast." He stated absently as he fiddled with my shirt's zipper at my chest.

"So says he who has no sanity," I sighed.

"Touché." Kiba muttered. I giggled. He smiled, unzipping my shirt absently before he got off.

"You're terrible," I laughed, getting to my feet.

My arms wobbled; I winced, sinking down.

Kiba caught me, his hold tight and secure.

I nodded, sitting up.

"Sorry." I muttered, rubbing my face. "It's alright." He mused. I looked over at him as he smiled slightly.

Kiba's smile fell as he leered closer to me, his hand taking hold of my face.

I held onto him tightly, kissing him lovingly.

His tongue played with mine, his hands sliding my shirt down my arms.

"So you don't want to stop, then?" He managed between kisses.

* * *

"Not a chance," I grinned, moaning softly as he ventured forth; I ran my hand down his chest from his heart, my other hand reaching to pull on his shirt's collar.

Kiba growled softly, his hold strong and loving. I surrendered obediently to his strength...

His arm seemed glued to my waist that night.

I sighed into his bare chest, curled up in his arms.

"Tsume's going to kill me." I muttered.

"So?" He challenged.

"We'll be dead meat." I mused.

"Not if I can say anything about it." Kiba growled.

I raised my head from his heart, looking to see him smiling lightly. "You're horrible." I chuckled. "Enlighten me." Kiba teased. "I'm tired." I yawned.

"Nikki..." He growled.

I laughed into his chest. "Nik, please..." Kiba whimpered. I sighed. "I believe in you. I just don't want to see you two fight." I told him, my palm being placed on his torso. "I'll try not to. I promise." Kiba promised, taking my other hand and kissing it gently. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my cheek into his heart.

"Is there anything else I can do you for, milord?" I wondered softly.

"Nay." He answered. I chuckled quietly with him, hearing him breathe at ease as I drifted to sleep...

I yawned, pulling my bra on tiredly.

"Need help?" He offered, finished with putting his own clothes on.

"Not really..." I sighed.

Kiba chuckled, coming over to put my shirt on.

His arms coiled around my stomach, zipping it up to where my bra was.

"Kiba." I giggled.

"Yeah; you're right."He zipped it up all the way.

"Wouldn't want to have you be stolen from me." Kiba mused playfully.

I smiled at him as he kissed my throat.

His teeth left a mark on my neck.

I looked at him in slight amusement after he'd bitten me.

"Now you won't be." Kiba muttered.

I smiled again at him.

"So says he who is strong in bed." I teased.

"Nik," he flushed.

I laughed.

"You're terrible." Kiba grumbled.

"Yes, I kick ass at it." I grinned.

"Very funny, warrior princess." He pouted, leading me out of the room, his arm still around my hips...

"You're happy this morning," Blue mused.

"Hai. It's not so bad now that Darcia's gone." I sighed.

She raised a slight brow before she saw her mate ogle at a pair of girls.

"Hige, idiot." Blue yanked him by the collar, dragging him to the front.

I laughed.

"Do I _**want**_ to know?" He asked, coming to my side.

"I doubt." I smiled.

"So she didn't ask about...last night?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

"No, thanks to Hige." I replied.

He sighed in relief.

"What's with you? You were so confident last night about this." I asked concernedly.

"Ah crap. Start running." Kiba sweatdropped, looking behind us.

I bolted at his side as the grey wolf chased us...

* * *

We stopped to regain our breath, landing up in the middle of a nearby forest.

"You _had_ to tell her! Dammit, Kiba!" I panted, gripping my legs.

"Not my fault! Eri _forced_ it out of me!" He groaned.

"Damn it all." I grumbled, standing straight.

"My question is why the hell is he chasing us when he's already _got_ a mate? He should understand by now." Kiba wondered tiredly.

"No idea. Don't ask why. All I know is that my brother is as stubborn as twelve mules and ten times stronger when he's pissed." I sighed, plopping down on a tree stump.

"I can agree to that." He mused, sitting down beside me.

"So now what?" I asked him.

"I don't know. But we'd better be ready to fight." Kiba growled.

"How so?" I wondered.

"He's coming." He mused darkly...

Tsume got over it sooner than later, thank God. And so we continued to Paradise...

"Cheza." I murmured, steeling back. Kiba looked to me; he came to my side.

I looked up at him.

He smiled assuredly. I bowed my head, nodding.

He was right there to protect me if anything were to go wrong. I was glad for that...

* * *

The water fell gently from the small waterfall running down into the pond as we sat on the side of the pool, the sun glistening off its surface. I looked at the grass, feeling her stroke my fur softly. 'Cheza.' I stopped her in mid-humming. She looked down at me. 'About Kiba... I'm sorry.' I apologized."What are you talking about?" Cheza asked. 'I stole him from you. Hisheart is with mine now. And yet I still feel guilty about back then.' I toldher, spilling my heart out. She stroked my fur again. I felt her rub my ears."It does not matter anymore." Cheza mused.

'What? But... but; aren't you angry at me?' I looked up at her surprisedly.

She shook her head silently.

"This one is happy for you. You and Kiba have an impenetrable love that will never die. This one would be cruel to break his heart by taking him away from you, Nikki." She explained. I looked back down, her hand resuming stroking my fur.

'Thanks, Cheza.' I sighed, closing my eyes. Her humming continued. I fell asleep...

He nudged me slightly after dinner, making me look up drowsily to find him lying at my side. 'Brought you some. Are you alright? You're being quiet tonight.' Kiba cocked his head.

I munched on the deer meat, not answering him abruptly.

I had wanted to tell him everything that Cheza had said earlier. But my hunger got the best of me today.

I said nothing.

'Cheza told me what she said. Were you really that worried?' He asked.

I nodded.

Kiba sighed, shaking his head. 'What is it?' I looked up at him, finished eating. 'You're silly sometimes. Try not to worry so much next time, Nik.' He mused. 'I'll try.' I sighed. 'Good.' He leered closer, licking my face of crumbs. I felt my face grow hot. Kiba smirked, licking his chops clean.

'You're such an idiot.' I growled, resting my head back on my paws.

He chuckled quietly, lying back down...

I sweatdropped as the boys were at it again.

I sighed, sitting on my haunches as Blue and Eri came to join me, sitting down as well to watch the fun. 'They still act like cubs. Idiots.' Eri snorted. 'I agree there.' Blue sighed. 'Hai.' I nodded.

'Hige!' Toboe yelped as the older wolf tossed him into the water.

'Baka.' I growled, watching Tsume tackle him.

'Nii-san; don't strangle him!' I hollered.

Kiba laughed from the sidelines, his tail wagging on end.

Hige splashed him.

He dodged; the water hit us.

'Dammit!' Blue, Eri, and I yelped.

'Uh-oh.' Hige muttered.

'Sorry!' Toboe exclaimed.

'Now you're dead.' I growled, shaking my fur dry.

Tsume and Kiba gulped silently, looking at us worriedly.

Eri darted in first, splashing the grey wolf in his face.

He sneezed, chasing her.

Hige looked terrified as Blue ran at him; they too raced away.

'You're not seriously gonna...' Kiba began before I splashed him directly in the face.

He shook himself dry, growling.

'Run for it, Nikki!' Toboe laughed.

'I'm on it!' I grinned, bolting through the trees...

Panting, I looked about me to find he wasn't anywhere around. I sighed, smiling in relief.

'Glad that's over.' I muttered.

A mass slammed down, pinning me onto the ground.

I looked up to find the white wolf's snout meeting mine, his tail in the air.

I sweatdropped.

Kiba's face calmed as he grinned, letting me off.

I shook my fur, tackling him back.

'Hey!' He laughed.

I growled playfully, nipping his ear.

Kiba threw me off gently, his body rushing to stand atop mine.

'Revenge is sweet.' He smiled.

'Very funny.' I growled.

Kiba laughed again, staying atop me. I scowled before heaving a sigh.

"You're so hopeless." I mused, switching to human form.

"Says you." He remarked. I smiled in passive defeat, noticing we were alone. Kiba noticed as well; he sat up, getting off me. I sat up as well. "D'you wanna go back?" He asked. "Nah. I don't mind being alone withyou." I replied. He seemed relieved. I chuckled, lying back in the grass, arms behind my head.

"Just think; no more running." I mused.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed quietly; he lied down beside me, his head resting on my stomach.

"No more fighting." He mused.

I smiled, reaching to stroke his hair.

Kiba sat up; I looked at him surprisedly, wondering if he was upset.

He came back, placing his head further up from my stomach, now resting on my heart.

I blushed, hearing him chuckle at my embarrassment.

Kiba smirked slightly, his cheek against my shirt.

I smiled softly, letting him lie ontop me.

"Nikki," he wondered.

"Hm?" I looked from brushing his hair absently.

"D'you think we'll have... pups, sometime soon?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

I blushed.

"Dunno. Depends if you want them." I answered casually.

"I do. But not too soon. Maybe later on." He said, catching himself.

"You want to be a father that fast?" I teased.

"Not yet." Kiba laughed lightly.

I smirked, nodding.

"OK. Later, then." I decided.

He sighed.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Let this period last a while longer." Kiba said quietly, making me wonder if he was praying aloud or if he was asking me of this.

I nodded silently, feeling his arms hug my stomach tightly...

"Kiba; where're we going?" I demanded as he sprinted ahead of me through the brush.

"C'mon; I want you to see this!" He grinned from up ahead.

I grunted, leaping to catch up with his swift and excited pace...

His hand fell from covering my eyes.

I opened them, looking to what lay infront of me.

A stifled gasp escaped.

A small meadow of white flowers stood infront of me, a small brook running through the meadow shielded by the tall firs surrounding the perimeter.

"Kiba." I breathed in awe, still in amazement.

"It's beautiful," I said softly after gaining my voice back.

"Right? I sniffed it out the other day while hunting." He explained, grinning gently.

I rushed ahead of him, looking to where the brook led.

It lead down to the thick riverbed, leading all the way to the huge waterfall at the root of the mountains.

"But why'd you show me this?" I asked him, turning back into the meadow.

"I figured it'd be our own place. Like a thicket, almost. A place away from the others." Kiba shrugged casually.

I blushed slightly.

"Where we can be alone." I mused softly, my voice coming out in a whisper.

He nodded silently, surprised as I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Kiba. It's perfect." I thanked him, my arms tight around his chest.

"Anything." He sounded like he smiled, his arms secured around my hips.

I smiled into his shirt, feeling him play with my hair lightly...

The night covered our territory as we fled from the pack's perimeter, rushing to find the meadow...

"So, do the others know about this place?" I asked as we looked up at the stars.

"Nope. Just me." He answered.

I smiled secretly at his gift he'd shown me as I remembered how I first reacted earlier today.

I sat up, looking to see the flowers already blooming.

It was another full moon.

Arm securing around my stomach, he was at my side instantly, his chin on my shoulder. I felt his head bump against mine.

"It's been a whole day and you're not even tired." I mused. "No. Are you?" Kiba wondered, opening an eye sleepily. I giggled.

"Nope." I smiled.

He smiled back, kissing my neck softly. I pulled away to better respond, holding onto him.

Kiba held me, lying back in the grass as I held onto his shirt. He laughed briefly, brushing my hair from my face.

"You've never changed at all; you're still as radiant as the moon." Kiba praised quietly. I blushed, his hand on my chin. "Damn charmer." I grumbled. He laughed, smiling at me. I smiled back as his forehead bumped against mine. "Can't help it. You're the reason why," Kiba smirked, his hand still on my cheek. I giggled slightly. He smiled, moving to kiss me. I felt him remain there, not wishing to release me; his mouth smoldered mine gently as he waited for me to answer. I replied at last, holding his face. Kiba nibbled on my lower lip, begging entrance.

I moaned softly as I allowed it; he held me tighter, his tongue frolicking with mine.

He tugged on my shirt's strap softly, easing it off my shoulder.

I felt no need to resist his pleas...

The birds chirped. I stirred, shifting to lie on my side in the grass. A hand stroked my hair.

I looked to find him awake.

"Morning." Kiba mused.

I smiled sleepily, rising and rubbing sleep from my eyes. "Morning to you too," I stifled a yawn. "Sleep well?" He wondered. I nodded. "Better than usual." I mused. Kiba smiled, 'properly' greeting me. I replied lovingly for a few moments before he pulled away, rubbing his neck absently. I smiled, pulling my shirt back on as he also got dressed. After stretching, we bolted back to the others as the day began in the horizon...

* * *

FIN.

* * *

Nikki, Eri ® WhiteWolf 4. 2008

Kiba and crew ® Wolf's Rain/ BONES

OK, yes, I know this was short, but I've got other commissions I need to fulfill. Hope you enjoyed my story! XD

Flames **NOT** welcome! thank u very much, ladies and gents!! (flees into forest) -- WhiteWolf 022


End file.
